gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lily!
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jerome Flynn page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Dragon Demands (Talk) 19:11, April 1, 2013 episode count Thank you for adding the episode count for the characters. Sunday night I went through all of them and forgot to do that! AHH! lol Much appreciation! 22:47, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I an admin there yes, but I am not active on the TB Wiki any more. I grew tired of the show. Last season lost me. lol 22:57, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course. And I loved the first 3 seasons, but after that it just got so campy and cheesy. 00:53, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Maisie's page There ya go! Thanks for the help. 03:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi Lily Just a reminder, in case you weren't aware. We have a strict policy on images that are uploaded to the Wiki. Do you know how to properly label, license and categorize them? Every image must have an "about" section, where you describe where you obtained the image. What the image is about. And that is copyrighted by HBO. You need to also add a Permission or Fairuse template. We also require categorizing them, i.e "Image (Season 3)" "Image (Character)" etc. 07:02, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Here, I did this one for you, to show you. Also, rename images before uploading them. That way if people search for an image, they will show up. Tumblr 13reas.gif for example won't work. I am renaming the ones you uploaded. Here is the image you uploaded, correctly tagged, categorized, etc.. EXAMPLE Let me know if you have any other questions. 00:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Nah, I mean, as long as you don't upload like 100 lol. Also, don't forget to add the categories. Scroll down to the bottom of this image, and you'll see the categories I added to it for you: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sansa_S2_animation.gif Most of the categories used for images are "Image (Character)" "Image (Season 3)" like that. 04:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) And now his watch is ended Girlllll, that episode was AMAZING!!! The ending gave me chills! Dany is one bad ass bitch!!! :) Oh, and my dear sweet Jamie :( I loved the parts with him!!! 16:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Mhysa Oh I liked it a lot! I thought it was a nice cooling off period after the Red Wedding. The tease with Jaime and Cersei had me yelling "Nooo! MORE!" however lol. We have to wait 9 months now! GRRRR. 21:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC)